


the way you love me

by aelins



Category: Crescent City Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, F/M, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pseudo-Incest, Sibling Incest, bryce likes being pregnant and that's ok.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:47:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27959390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aelins/pseuds/aelins
Summary: Ruhn and Bryce celebrate their first Christmas together after the birth of their first child and Bryce is already heavily pregnant again. Fluff and smut ensues.
Relationships: Ruhn Danaan/Bryce Quinlan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	the way you love me

**Author's Note:**

> hi i'm trash, merry christmas to my boo, lyddy.

Bryce watched the snowfall. The Christmas station on Spotify was playing. Everything was soft and warm.

Ruhn was off on Aux duty, handing out cider and donuts to little kids in the streets as part of the Holiday celebrations.

She sighs, and all is right with the world. The sound of a key in the door sounds and Ruhn tromps through, his big boots sounding like Santa Clause on the roof. “I’m early I know.”

Bryce’s mouth slowly quirks into a smile, “You couldn’t bear to go the morning without your pregnant wife, am I right?”

A sly grin, “Perhaps, or maybe I wanted to bend my wife over—“

Bryce kisses him, his fae hearing hadn’t alerted him to the sound of her approaching, and he knows it’s because she’d used the shadows to soften her footsteps on the carpet.

Ruhn murmurs in surprise but doesn’t protest, his hands going to her hips that were widening by the day. He loved her soft and so ready for him. Their youngest—she was a handful and Ruhn loved every moment with the two of them.

They wanted a big family, and to Bryce, being pregnant at Christmas time was extra special.

“Ruhn…” Bryce purrs, “Second trimester starts tomorrow.”

He laughs a deep, rich, and jovial sound. “So that means I better get ready for you being the neediest woman I’ve ever had the pleasure of knowing.”

Bryce smoothes her hands down Ruhn’s body, the scent of arousal hitting him in the chest. His chiseled stomach, the clean, sharp lines of his chest. “I love you,” Bryce says softly, in Ruhn’s ear.

“I love you more, baby girl,” Ruhn says, laying her down on the couch.

“Please Ruhn.”

Ruhn gives a cocky, happy laugh. “Do you know what it does to me when you beg?”

Bryce’s smile is feline, “I know _exactly_ what it does to you,” she smirks, and he gets on top of her, they should enjoy him being on top while they still can. She cups his bulging cock in her hands and smirks wildly.

Ruhn’s mouth closes over Bryce’s and then Bryce makes short work of Ruhn’s skinny jeans.

“You’re perfect,” Ruhn groans as his cock is freed from its prison. A gentle hand rests on her belly, as they undress, and finally, get down to business.

She’s glad she has this place, glad for every stupid thing that led her to get pregnant. Including _this_ , Ruhn between her legs making her see stars and count her blessings.

“Don’t stop,” Bryce cries out, as her orgasm encroaches.

Ruhn laughs, and caresses her hair, “I wouldn’t dream of it—“ A string of curses as Bryce’s pussy spasms around him, her back arching, and nails digging down Ruhn’s back.

Ruhn babbles encouragement, and moments later he’s spiling into his wife, fucking her through her orgasm.

They’re both panting, happy, and sated.

“I love you, always.” Ruhn groans as he pulls out.

Bryce whimpers at the loss and Ruhn grins, “Careful princess, I’ll lay here and fuck you all day.”

Bryce grumbles “ _Isn’t that the point_.”

They’re so in love and though they both have everything they could need, the time of giving is more about them just being with each other, away from work and other responsibilities.

*~*~*

Dec and Tristan come over later, Danika bringing a forlorn-looking Connor and the rest of the pack of devils.

Their Christmas party is so much fun, and though Ruhn gets drunk—and makes out with the Christmas tree, Bryce is glad it’s the season for joy.

She decides to tuck her husband into bed, and Ruhn falls asleep without a word.

Dec and Tristan help her clean up, Tristan insisting on kissing both her cheeks and forehead before leaving finally. Dec just salutes her and wishes her a Merry Christmas.

And when Bryce falls asleep next to her husband her final thought before falling asleep is: _A gift, every moment._

Snow falls heavy on the roof that night, and sometime in the night Bryce thinks she hears hooves on their roof.

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me, i’d love to hear form you on social media [tumblr ](https://danaanruhn.tumblr.com) / [twitter](https://www.twitter.com/pincelings_) / [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/danaanruhn) / [tiktok](https://www.tiktok.com/@ruhns)


End file.
